


Laughter

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series drabble featuring CJ, Danny, and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I got this random image in my head one day of what CJ and Danny's daughter, assuming they had a girl, would look like, and this is what came out of that random image...

CJ watches as Danny chases their daughter in zigzags through the yard of their Santa Monica home. 

Ava is the image of her father, right down to the sparkle in her blue eyes. 

Her buoyant orange curls bounce happily as she runs, their color giving the effect of flames playing about her shoulders. 

Her laughter soars through the crisp autumn air, and CJ thinks she could not imagine life without her husband and her little girl. The thought is unbearable, and it makes her sick to her stomach to think about. 

So she is happy to be brought back to reality by a shrill squeal and a “Catch me, Daddy!” as the little girl races past her in a mock attempt to bound endlessly around the yard without getting caught. 

CJ is surprised when Danny runs at her instead of Ava, and lets out a squeak much like her daughter’s as she now joins in the ceaseless chase around the yard.


End file.
